Charming The Charmer
by MsShantelNatino
Summary: Ms.Von-Tralski. The most famed,desired & seductive woman in the whole of the Wasteland. What happens when Vulpes meets a woman he cant take by force? Try Charming the Charmer.
1. Ms VonTralski?

Chapter 1: Ms. Von-Tralski?

**Authors Note: I don't anything but the idea, and Ms. Von-Tralski. I own her. :D**

Vulpes stared into his half empty glass, contemplating the events that went on today.

He informed the Courier about Caesars wish for his presence. Vulpes thought that the Courier wasn't cracked up to her reputation.

For a starter, the Courier was a _woman._ When Vulpes first met her, she was looking tired and ragged. Not to mention scrawny. She was hardly worth of being a slave, let alone be in Caesars presence. Oh well, if she could do what rumours told, then she would be a valuable asset to the Legion.

Vulpes was soon thrown out of thought, when he heard a half drunken female group sat by his table in mid-conversation.

"-yeah, she's meant to be coming here! Can you believe that? She is way too beautiful to be here, she puts the Lucky 38 to shame." Said the female voice.

"She's meant to be visiting the Ultra-Luxe in a couple of week's time, to give it some sort of review. The owner knows her father apparently. Lucky ass. To be friends with the Von-Tralski's is like owning the whole Strip!" Blurted another female voice.

Vulpes eyes perked up, and he leaned back in his chair to try and hear some more of the conversation.

"Von-Tralski? I thought it was Von-Newton?" Questioned a third female voice.

The first woman replied.

"No, the woman that's meant to be coming to the strip changed it to Tralski, for security reasons or something like that."

"Are you trying to tell me that Ms. Von-Tralski, the most desired and hottest woman in all of the Wasteland, is coming to the Strip?" Questioned a fourth voice.

"Bingo, come on lets go ask Mortimer, he's meant to know more, though i think he's keeping it all hush-hush."

Then the group of female voices got up out of their chairs and staggered to the Tops entrance and exited, leaving Vulpes with a confused expression and full of questions.

_Ms .Von-Tralski?  
How come none of the Frumentarii knew about this?  
Does any of the Legion know?  
The most beautiful and hottest woman in the Wasteland?_

Vulpes was full of questions, and being the person he is, he demanded them answered.

But for now, he would settle for what he heard, and maybe ask some of the other Frumentarii if they knew anything.

Vulpes left the right amount of caps on the table and left the Tops, he wanted to get a start on heading back to the Fort.

On his way out of the Strip he heard plenty of hushed whispers, all about this _Ms. Von-Tralski's _rumoured appearance.__

Vulpes wanted to know more, and would tear down most of the Strip in order to know who this _Beauty-Goddess, _as someone described her, is.

**Authors Note:  
****And BAYMN. There's something that's been resting on my conscience for some time, and just had to write it down. Got a few ideas for the next chapter, if people like it, I'll continue some more.**__


	2. Whos Coming!

Chapter 2: Who's Coming?

Vulpes was in his rightful place, to the right, guarding Caesar with his life.

He just witnessed the Courier's conversation with Caesar. It went pretty well.

_Too well._

It was Vulpes job to be suspicious, and trust no-one but his superiors. He wouldn't try anything until the scrawny looking Courier did prove to be an enemy. Then Vulpes would tear her apart personally.

But for now, she was busy in the bunker, sorting out whatever kind of abominations were down there.

_Hopefully._

The name -Tralski still rang heavy in his conscience. It stopped him from getting any type of rest. It was even throwing him off guard quite a few times.

But if this woman was the most desired woman in the Wasteland, how come he had not known of her?

How come no-one he knew, knew of this woman? Well, to be fair, he hadn't asked anyone, for he feared he would be deemed a fool for asking ridiculous and none applicable questions.

Vulpes was deep in thought when someone called his name.

"Inculta?" His lord questioned.

"Hmm?" Vulpes asked shaking himself clear of any thoughts.

"You seemed troubled. Speak." Caesar asked, but more demanded.

"Just rumours, My Lord." Vulpes replied. He didn't want to spill all his questions until he had enough information.

"Vulpes, you are my highest and trusted Frumentarii, you hear more than anyone else here in the camp. So when i say speak your mind, i intend you speak you mind Inculta."

Caesar was losing patience, Vulpes could tell.

"I heard that there's a supposed visit from a female called Ms. Von-Tralski, she's meant to be-"

Vulpes was cut short.

"-Tralski is coming here?" Caesars attention was suddenly completely on Vulpes.

And so was everybody else's.

Nearly all eyes were on Vulpes, and most of the Praetorians faces were that of question and shock.

"Why, yes, from what i heard. They may just be rumours." Vulpes replied with a hint of worry in his voice.

Everybody else knew something that he didn't.

"Well find out more! I demand to know when she is going to be present! I want you and your second highest Frumentarii on the strip, finding out all there is to know. If Ms. Von-Tralski is visiting the Mojave, then she is more than likely here for something more than a stroll. I also want to know if she's having any sort of communication with the NCR. Now go, and don't come back until you know." Caesar ordered.

Vulpes was not one to argue, so he set for the Strip, since his second highest Frumentarii was already there investigating into the Couriers business there.

Looks like he was going to find his own answers anyway.

**Authors Note: I know these may seem terribly short, but they look more full when im writing them on Microsoft Word. Oh well, on with the story!**


	3. A Little Info

**Authors Note: Not totally pleased with the way this came out, or my other work, but i suppose you've just got to push through. It's a bit short, but most of my work is, so I'll try and update it regularly. So here you go. BAYM.**

* * *

So, there Vulpes was, back against the wall of the Gomorrah, waiting for his second in command to arrive. Maybe he could ask around, listen in, buy some information. Or demand it. Either one worked pretty well. But he dare not look far, for everyone was whispering the name.

He titled his hat to block out the view of the sunlight and kept his eyes to the ground in contemplation. Then he heard approaching footsteps. There he was.

"Taking you're time, Alerio?" Vulpes said coolly, without taking his eyes off the ground.

"Sorry Vulpes, I'm judging you're hearing the name too?" Alerio answered.

"Who is _she?_" Vulpes said, rather demandingly.

"Let's take this inside the Tops. We don't want to attract attention." Alerio whispered.

"You're learning." Vulpes said rather ignorantly, walking past his second to make his way to the Tops.

They entered the Tops, and took a table in the theatre. Alerio ordered drinks, and payed. Alerio started drinking his, but Vulpes was looking at the entertainment, a man playing guitar. He would fetch a few caps, if he improved his appearance more. More of the Couriers work. He received word that the Courier had been making quite an impression the Strip. But back to-

"She's a rich woman coming from somewhere far off. Nobody knows where, but she mostly arrives by Vertibird. She comes armed with top class mercenaries, which could catch a Deathclaw between the eyes and kill it with one bullet. Nobody is quite sure why she's here, but there is rumours she is here to boost morale for the NCR." Alerio started.

"No clarification?" Vulpes said, surveying the room with his eyes. Knowing this would all be the Legions one day, one very soon day.

"Not yet. But her family is the richest known to man, mainly her father, who was very close friends with Mr. House. It was known that the father was the one who helped renovate this place, or at least funded the help. Since then, the Von-Tralski's are meant to own at least half of New Vegas. She is meant to be coming is 5 days time. If you haven't noticed everybody's rushing around, cleaning the place up. Even Freeside seems a little more hygienic." Alerio said, taking a sip from his drink every now and again.

Vulpes rubbed his eyes. _5 days?_ _It took 2 days to get to The Fort!_

"

So you're not certain which side she's on?" Vulpes said, giving Alerio one of those trademark intimidating stares of his.

"No. All that's known is she's coming in 3 days. She might be heading to Hoover Dam, then here. Apparently it was true what was said about her giving the Ultra-Luxe a review, in a way."

"What do you mean?" Vulpes leaned forward locking eyes with Alerio.

"I-I mean she's giving the whole Strip a review. And if it doesn't fit the bill, she'll have her father destroy it, and rebuild it." Alerio said, sheepishly.

"There is always a catch. Smart. We should get this information to Caesar straight away. I think he will want to know about this." Vulpes said, getting up from his chair, blatantly leaving Alerio to seek out information on the Courier, though that was not as important. If this woman was going to shut down the Strip, she would be interfering with the Legions plan. No matter how important she was, the Legion always came first.

_Always_.


End file.
